


Nuova primavera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Illusions [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Illusions, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Chrome vuole dare a Mukuro una nuova primavera.Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Chrome Dokuro/Mukuro Rokudo	[link]





	Nuova primavera

Nuova primavera

 

La luce del sole creava dei giochi di luce tra le fronde.

Chrome era in ginocchio sul prato, il vento freddo le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli lungo le spalle.

Mukuro avanzava verso di lei, con passo cadenzato, le sue scarpe non si macchiavano né di erba, né di fango.

“Questa illusione primaverile, mia amata Nagi, mal si adatta a uno come me” disse Mukuro.

< Agli orrori che ho visto > pensò.

Passò di fianco ad un albero, su uno dei rami più bassi si era posata una colomba bianca, intenta a tubare.

Altre volavano tutt’intorno, insieme a delle farfalle colorate, che si posavano sui fiori che puntellavano il giardino della radura al centro della foresta.

“Per quanto sembri davvero reale” si complimentò Mukuro.

“Uh” rispose Chrome. Un’ampia ciocca di capelli le copriva la benda nera, che celava il suo occhio mancante.

La ragazzina era intenta a intrecciare una ghirlanda di fiori candidi, come il vestito che indossava, gemella a quella che teneva sul capo.

“Sembri molto impegnata. Hai ascoltato quello che ti ho detto?” domandò Rokudo.

Chrome annuì.

“Ascolto sempre quello che mi dite, Mukuro-Sama. Sentite la mancanza dei vostri incubi, ma voglio condividere con voi la mia visione del mondo quando vi sono accanto” disse.

Mukuro le accarezzò la testa, sorridendole.

Chrome gli porse la ghirlanda e lui la indossò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Uno dei petali gli finì nei capelli acconciati in uno chignon, dalle sfuggenti ciocche aguzze.

“Mukuro-sama, avete mai sentito parlare del ‘kaeribana’?” domandò Chrome.

“Il ritorno a lavoro da parte di un attore di teatro?” domandò Mukuro.

“Una seconda fioritura. Una seconda possibilità per la natura di risvegliarsi, pur lontana dalla primavera. Voi mi avete fatta tornare a vivere.

Posso ora io farlo a voi? Qui siete più sereno e rilassato” disse Chrome. Gli porse le mani, Mukuro s’inginocchiò accanto a lei, curvando la schiena, e la giovane gli accarezzò le gote.

“Oh, mia piccola Nagi, con me tu puoi fare tutto” soffiò. La ghirlanda gli ricadde di lato sul capo e sfiorò il naso di lei con il proprio. “Tu stessa sembri un fiore nuovamente sbocciato. Così delicato all’apparenza, ma così forte e volitivo al suo nucleo. Fammelo cercare” soffiò.

< Non mi permetti più di guidarti, di possederti. Vorrei tornare ad essere un’unica realtà con te > le comunicò mentalmente.

Chrome gli slacciò la cintura nera e la lasciò cadere per terra.

< Ci sono altri modi. Qui possiamo vivere anche il nostro amore in modo più sereno > lo rassicurò.

Mukuro si sbottonò la camicia candida e si slacciò i pantaloni di velluto, che gli fasciavano le gambe.

Chrome si rialzò in piedi, aveva i piedi nudi. Le due ghirlande caddero a terra, una sopra l’altra, nascondendosi in parte nell’erba, in un mulinare dei petali che si erano staccati.

Chrome lasciò cadere il suo vestito candido per terra, una colomba le portò un rametto e lei lo sfilò dalle zampine della creatura, legandosi i capelli in uno chignon come quello di Mukuro con dei gesti secchi.

Mukuro le sfiorò il corpo minuto, i piccoli seni e le posò un bacio al centro del petto. Lei si sfilò anche le mutande di pizzo, rimanendo completamente ignuda.

Mukuro si sfilò a sua volta l’intimo e l’aiutò a sdraiarsi, le accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano e si mise sopra di lei.

“Qui nessuno ci disturberà?” domandò.

Chrome guardò Rokudo fisso nell’occhio dall’iride rossa.

“Siamo solo noi, Mukuro-sama” rispose. Sollevò le gambe e lui se le mise ai fianchi, lei lo strinse. Mukuro la baciò, premendo le sue labbra su quelle sottili di lei, arrossandogliele.

Chrome gorgogliò, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Mukuro con una mano iniziò a prepararla, mentre con l’altra l’accarezzava. Chrome passò le dita tremanti e minute sul petto asciutto e chiaro di Mukuro.

Chrome serrò l’unico occhio quando Rokudo entrò dentro di lei, con movimenti cadenzati, sentendola umida e un po’ stretta, tiepida.

Chrome iniziò ad ansimare e a gemere di piacere, mentre una farfalla si posava sui fiori delle ghirlande abbandonate.

Ai gemiti di Dokuro si confondeva il basso tubare delle rondini e i gridi di animali in lontananza. Lo stormire delle foglie mosse dal vento si fece più violento e rumoroso, man mano che anche i gemiti di Mokuro si facevano più forti.

Nel momento in cui Mukuro raggiunse l’apice, sporcando sia lei che l’erba, un grosso gufo bianco solcò il cielo azzurro, ad ali spiegate, bubolando più rumorosamente possibile. Si posò accanto alla colomba sul ramo, mentre Rokude scivolava fuori da Chrome, stendendosi sull’erba al suo fianco.

Entrambi arrossati, ansimavano piano per riprendere fiato.

Chrome gli afferrò la mano e la strinse nella propria, Mukuro ricambiava la stretta.

< Puoi davvero farmi rifiorire? Anche se sono marcio?

Voglio fidarmi di te e del sogno che condividiamo > pensò Rokudo.

 


End file.
